pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 10th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 36. Synopsis Candice and Maylene wake up Platinum in the Pokémon Center. Despite Platinum being aware that she brought them to the Snowpoint Temple, the girls believe she was just dreaming. Instead, they give their focus on the enemy, Team Galactic, and ready themselves for training. They call Byron, who has an odd guy in mind to prepare them. Chapter Plot Candice and Maylene wake Platinum up, who realizes she fell asleep. She asks the girls if they are all right, who are more concerned about her. Maylene explains they are at Snowpoint City's Pokémon Center. Candice and Maylene thank Platinum, as she carried them when the two were unconscious. Platinum admits it is strange, since she carried them to some ruins. Candice and Maylene assume it is Snowpoint Temple. Platinum realizes she should've asked Candice about getting a permission to enter it, but Candice calms her down. She wonders what'd happen if someone entered the with her. Still, she wonders if Platinum just had a dream, since all three are here. Maylene exclaims it's more important to battle the enemy right now. Maylene voices that they have to train, since the Pokémon they tried to protect got taken away. Suddenly, the Pokémon Center's nurse comes to Candice, stating that she has a call. Candice picks the call up, and starts arguing with Byron over the phone, who is overwhelmed by the loud voices. Candice exclaims that Byron should've warned them that the enemy is quite powerful, for they didn't manage to defeat them. Thus, Candice and Maylene request Byron to send someone to train them, who confirms that. Byron goes to find someone, but looks at Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz, as he has to watch over them, too, as they do their research. He wonders if Roark could go, but then believes the enemy would be too powerful, even for him. He has a person in mind, even if he is not the perfect candidate. Byron makes the call, but much to his displeasure, the contact's phone is cut off, due to the power outage in the city. Elsewhere, a guy observes the field. The power plant worker from Valley Windworks, and his daughter are at a generator. He tells the workers that this building is using up all of the power. The workers are glad the man came from Floaroma Town to fix the problem, who claims it is nothing. In fact, he has some spare electricity, which should get some of the locations running, like the Vista Lighthouse, else ships won't be able to reach the city. The power plant worker and his daughter go to visit the building draining the electricity, and visits it. However, the two are blinded by the light from Sunyshore City's Gym. He visits the guy, and asks if he's the Gym Leader, to which he asks if the man is his challenger. The Gym Leader assumes that's the case, for all his previous opponents were borning. He sends Raichu and Elekid, and asks of the worker to remind him how fun the battles can be. The worker denies, which disappoints the Gym Leader, as he renovated the Gym. The worker is in shock, and turns down some of the machines, reminding the Gym Leader isn't the only person in the city to use electricity, as he has been draining the generators. The Gym Leader apologizes, who claims the people should also be held responsible, since has not received a great challenger in months that could make the battles enjoyable. The power plant worker is mad, but Volkner ignores him as he receives a call. Volkner understands, and puts his jacket on, claiming that someone is coming to make him happy again. At Veilstone City, the Team Galactic grunt explains the preparations are over. Cyrus becomes pleased, and states they'll make the Red Chain from the crystals of Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit. He activates the computers, draining the three Lake Pokémon, in order for a substance to be formed. The grunt applauds Cyrus, and asks how many chains they need. Cyrus states two chains, one for space, and one for time, for the Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. He adds by combining the chains, it forms a double helix. Cyris announces only then, a universe will be born: a new creation that will replace this incomplete world. The scientists sees Cyrus makes grand speeches. The grunt adds that the Lake Pokémon can make one chain at a time, and is told to have the Pokémon recover before they can make the other chain. Atop the building, Cyrus walks past the air shuttles with his Honchkrow. At one of the air shuttles is Diamond, who promises to save Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. Debuts Character *Volkner Pokémon *Volkner's Raichu *Volkner's Elekid Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 36 chapters